Desire
by LovelyPoison
Summary: Eu não queria nada mais do que apenas uma noite de diversão. Eu precisava me libertar, ser tudo que eu nunca pude ser. O problema é que eu não pensei que depois daquela noite, minha vida mudaria para sempre...


**_Personagens de Naruto não me pertencem._**

**_One-Shot SasuSaku._**

_**Aviso: Contém cenas de sexo explícito e linguagem imprópria. Se não gosta, não leia.****  
>Criticas são bem vindas, dês de que dadas com bom senso.<strong>_

**_Ps: Fic também postada do Nyah Fanfiction._**

...

**DESIRE**

_Capítulo Único_

...

Era uma noite de sexta, o relógio estava prestes a marcar suas doze badaladas, mas eu não dava a mínima.

Hoje decidi que ira me divertir, ou melhor, ultrapassar os limites. Sem culpa e sem arrependimento.

A boate de luxo estava abarrotada de corpos que dançavam ao som de uma batida quase ensurdecedora. Muitos ali se esfregavam um nos outros, bebendo e sussurrando palavras sujas ao pé do ouvido. Comigo também não era diferente, haviam dois belos rapazes me acompanhando naquela dança luxuriosa e envolvente, um na minha frente e o outro atrás. Os dois se esfregavam em mim com volúpia. Seus pares de mãos atrevidas deslizavam pelo meu corpo. Algumas tocavam meus seios, enquanto as outras se encarregavam de apertar minhas nádegas firmes e redondas.

Eu não me importava muito com o que aqueles rapazes faziam comigo. Afinal de contas, eu estava ali para me divertir.

Bebi mais um gole da bebida que eu segurava em uma das mãos sentindo o liquido forte queimar minha garganta. Eu não fazia idéia do que poderia ser aquilo. Um dos rapazes que dançavam comigo me estendera um copo e eu apenas aceitei, sem nem me dar conta do que se tratava. Afinal de contas, hoje eu queria ultrapassar os limites.

Soltei meus cabelos, incomodada com aquele elástico que os prendiam em um rabo de cavalo alto. Aproveitei para jogá-los para o lado, no intuito de seduzir os meus acompanhantes. Dei mais um gole em minha bebida, enquanto rebolava ao som da nova batida que começava a tocar.

Quando dei por mim já estava bêbada, mas eu não me importava. Afinal de contas, eu estava ali para esquecer dos meus problemas.

O álcool me deixava mais solta, eu me sentia livre e desinibida. Eu dançava com mais vontade, rebolando e me esfregando ainda mais nos dois rapazes.

Eu costumava ser uma garota tímida e reservada, uma "santa" por assim dizer, mas eu sinceramente odiava essa minha vidinha sem graça. Por isso, decidi tirar a noite de hoje para me libertar de tudo aquilo, para me tornar quem eu realmente não sou, mesmo que eu não vá me lembrar de absolutamente nada no dia seguinte.

Depois de muito dançar resolvi fazer uma pausa. Meu copo já estava vazio e eu precisava reabastecê-lo o mais rápido possível. Fiquei triste quanto os rapazes me disseram que teriam de ir. Talvez eles não curtissem muito a idéia do ménage à trois.

Pena...

Fui até o bar e me sentei em uma cadeira de frente para o balcão. Fiquei observando o barman misturar algum tipo de bebida qualquer com destreza. Aquilo era lindo de se ver, mas seria ainda mais lindo se o tal barman fosse bonito.

Assim que terminou com seu malabarismo, o barman se virou para mim, me fitando com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. O cara quase babava no meu decote. Não que eu não gostasse disso, pelo contrario, isso só me ajudava a me sentir ainda mais confiante. Mas cá entre nós, o cara era baixo, um pouco gordinho, os cabelos castanhos penteados para trás e tinha um sorriso nada atraente. Com certeza esse não seria o tipo de cara com quem eu dormiria essa noite. Afinal de contas, eu estava ali para ultrapassar os limites e obviamente eu não iria passar a noite sozinha.

Me limitei a pedi-lo uma dose de vodka pura, não dando muita trela para o tagarelar dele. Sua voz era ainda mais irritante.

Enquanto aguardava pelo meu pedido, percebi alguém se sentar ao meu lado e confesso que fiquei surpresa com o que vi. Um homem alto, porte atlético, com cabelos negros repicados de uma maneira um tanto exótica, a pele alva e lisa. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma t-shirt preta sobreposta por uma jaqueta de couro também preta. Seus olhos eram negros e misteriosos, dando-lhe um ar extremamente sexy. Aquele cara parecia ser alguns anos mais novo do que eu, mas era extremamente gostoso.

Cruzei minhas pernas fazendo com que meu vestido já curto subisse ainda mais, deixando minhas grossas e torneadas coxas a mostra.

O rapaz sorriu de canto enquanto me observava.

Tomei um gole da minha bebida que o barman acabara de trazer. Senti o ardor daquele líquido queimar minha garganta quase me fazendo engasgar, mas mantive a compostura. Eu não era acostumada a beber, mas ninguém além de mim precisava saber disso.

Passei os dedos por uma das mechas dos meus cabelos sensualmente, tentando provocar o rapaz que não tirava os olhos das minhas coxas e do meu generoso decote.

- Belo vestido. – Disse ele com uma voz levemente rouca, fazendo todos os pelos do meu corpo se eriçarem.

- Creio que irá gostar mais do que tenho por debaixo dele. – Disse direta e objetiva, passando a língua em meus lábios sedutoramente.

O rapaz sorriu enquanto me fitava com aqueles olhos sedutores. Ele era ainda mais gostoso visto de frente.

- Quer dançar? – Disse ele estendendo uma das mãos para mim.

Eu não disse nada. Apenas sorri e segurei em sua mão forte.

O rapaz me levou até o meio da pista de dança e já foi logo me agarrando pela cintura, me levando para mais perto dele. Eu estava praticamente colada ao seu corpo forte.

Dançamos algumas músicas, bebemos mais alguns drinks e depois de jogarmos um pouco de conversa fora decidimos ir para um lugar mais reservado.

Ele me levou até seu carro - Um belo e luxuoso carro por sinal – e seguimos para seu apartamento. Eu ainda não sabia o seu nome e nem quantos anos tinha, nem me lembrei de perguntá-lo sobre isso enquanto conversávamos. A única coisa que eu conseguia fazer era observá-lo e sorrir das coisas que o mesmo dizia.

Aquele rapar parecia ter jogado algum tipo de feitiço em mim, pois eu ficava completamente hipnotizada perto dele.

O rapaz parou o carro em frente a um enorme prédio que eu julguei ter em torno de uns vinte andares e gentilmente abriu a porta do carona para que eu saísse . Eu não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele prédio. Por sua localização e pela estrutura, eu diria que aquele cara com certeza tinha dinheiro, muito dinheiro.

"_Bom, menos mal." _Pensei. _"Pelo menos não iria me deitar com um pobretão."_

Nós entramos no prédio de mãos dadas, passamos pela recepção recebendo olhares curiosos de algumas pessoas que passavam por ali. Eu fazia questão de estampar um belo e largo sorriso e de rebolar enquanto caminhava. Todos pareciam me olhar com um certo interesse. Eu via claramente os olhos deles deslizarem pelas minhas curvas, me analisando da cabeça aos pés. Tanto homens quanto mulheres me olhavam. E eu estava adorando tudo aquilo.

Entramos no elevador e observei o rapaz apertar o botão do vigésimo andar no painel.

Ele morava na cobertura.

Não trocamos palavra alguma sequer enquanto subíamos para seu andar, ele apenas mantinha os olhos fixos em mim, o que me deixava um pouco constrangida é claro. Sorte a minha que o álcool ainda fazia efeito em meu organismo.

Ao entrarmos em seu apartamento, fiquei chocada com a beleza do lugar. A sala espaçosa e cheia de moveis caros, com um belíssimo sofá de couro negro e uma enorme televisão de cinqüenta polegadas.

Aquele rapaz era mesmo muito rico. O que me era estranho porque ele não parecia ter mais de vinte anos. E a não ser que ele fosse algum cantor ou ator famoso, era quase impossível para ele ter um apartamento assim.

O olhei de canto desconfiada.

- Sente-se. – Disse ele apontando para o sofá. – Volto em instantes. Vou buscar algo para bebermos.

Eu assenti e observei o misterioso rapaz caminhar até sair da sala.

Fiquei pensando nas possibilidades daquele cara ser algum tipo de ladrão, ou algum estelionatário para ter tanto dinheiro assim. Talvez ele pudesse ser até um traficante de drogas. Rostos bonitos confundem as pessoas e a beleza os ajuda a se camuflarem, para que assim possam ficar livres de suspeitas. Claro, a policia nunca desconfia de caras bem apessoados e ricos.

Suspirei.

Talvez fosse melhor eu sair de fininho e ir embora. Talvez vir até aqui tenha sido um tremendo erro.

Eu queria e ainda quero curtir essa noite, mas este cara não me cheira a boa coisa, não mesmo. Sem querer admitir, eu acho que estou ficando com medo dele. É sério.

Levantei-me lentamente do sofá, caminhando de fininho até a porta. Quando estava prestes a abri-la, eis que me surge o cara com uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças em mãos. Ele me encarava desconfiado, provavelmente já havia sacado que eu pretendia fugir. O cara era esperto.

- O que a senhorita estava fazendo? – Perguntou ele. Eu sorri sem jeito, procurando alguma mentira que fosse convincente.

- Bem, eu... Eu só ia sair para atender meu celular... É isso. – Confesso que sou uma péssima mentirosa.

- Atender o celular? Lá fora? – Questionou desconfiado.

- É... P-pois é... Eu não queria fazer barulho com meu falatório, então iria atender lá fora para não incomodar. – Érr...

- Por um momento pensei que a senhorita estaria fugindo de mim.

- Imagina... Claro que não! Eu jamais fugiria de um rapaz tão gostoso como você. – Disse, sentindo um nó no estômago. Eu com certeza estava ferrada. Muito ferrada.

Ele me levou de volta para o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado, me entregando uma taça do vinho tinto. Eu segurei a taça com as mãos tremulas, fazendo de tudo para disfarçar o medo.

O rapaz me olhava com um olhar sedutor enquanto bebericava de seu vinho que por sinal, era extremamente bom e provavelmente muito caro.

Ele estendeu uma de suas mãos e a levou até minha coxa esquerda, deslizando sua mão por ali com sutileza, me arrancando arrepios de medo e prazer.

Nervosa, terminei minha taça de vinho em um gole só. Ele sorriu com meu ato e pegou a garrafa, me servindo com um pouco mais daquele delicioso liquido.

Novamente bebi tudo em um gole. Já começando a me sentir mais leve.

Estava ficando bêbada novamente.

"_Que se dane! Já estou aqui mesmo.Não tenho outra escolha a não ser aproveitar a noite." – _Pensei.

Ele se aproximou de mim acariciando minha cintura com as pontas dos dedos, levando sua face até a altura do meu pescoço, inalando meu perfume.

- Qual é seu nome querida? – Sussurrou, mordiscando o lóbulo da minha orelha. Todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram.

- S-Sakura... – Sussurrei derrotada. Eu já estava completamente entregue. Mesmo sabendo que poderia me dar muito mal com aquilo.

- E o seu? – Perguntei. Eu me sentia estranhamente zonza.

- Posso ter vários nomes querida. Hoje especialmente para você me chamarei Uchiha Sasuke. O que acha? Gostou do nome?

O que ele estava dizendo? Eu mal conseguia entender. Tudo em minha volta girava, minha cabeça estava pesada e eu mal podia sustentá-la. O rapaz a minha frente continuava a me acariciar, agora levando suas mãos até meus seios, apertando-os. Eu suspirei, tombando a cabeça para trás.

De repente o medo e a insegurança que eu sentia haviam desaparecido.

Alguma coisa na minha cabeça me dizia para gritar, fugir dali, mas eu não conseguia me mover. Meu corpo estava pesado, pesado demais para que eu conseguisse me mexer. Achei tudo isso muito estranho, mas acabei dando de ombros.

Eu saira de casa hoje com o intuito de me divertir e de conseqüentemente transar com um cara gostoso. E aqui estou. Eu não podia reclamar. Eu já me arrisquei vindo parar na casa desse desconhecido que mais parecia trabalhar para a máfia, agora o que viesse era lucro – ou não. – Eu não podia mais voltar atrás depois de ter ido tão longe. O jeito agora era aproveitar.

E foi isso que eu fiz.

Curvei-me para cima do corpo do rapaz e capturei seus lábios com os meus, sentindo o doce gosto do vinho em sua saliva quente.

Ele levou ambas as mãos até minha bunda e a apertou com força me fazendo suspirar. Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e voltei a enroscar minha língua na dele.

Sua boca era deliciosa, macia e suculenta. Sua língua ágil vasculhava cada cantinho da minha boca, fazendo-me arrepiar em êxtase. Levei minhas mãos até sua jaqueta de couro e a retirei. Ele por sua vez, arrancou meu vestido com pressa, seus olhos negros feito ônix me fitando com desejo. Ele parecia querer me devorar.

Sorri.

Era bom se sentir desejada daquela forma. Principalmente estando nos braços de um cara tão bonito.

Depois disso, todos os meus pensamentos negativos a respeito dele se foram. Eu só pensava em montar naquele homem e ter um orgasmo estrondoso.

O tal Sasuke arrancou meu sutiã e foi logo atacando meus seios fartos, os chupando com vontade e acariciando meus mamilos rígidos. Eu arfei, mordendo os lábios para conter um gemido. Sua deliciosa língua brincava com meu mamilo direito, enquanto que com sua outra mão ele acariciava minha vagina por cima da calcinha.

Eu já estava encharcada. Aquele cara conseguiu mexer comigo de uma maneira que nem meu marido estúpido havia conseguido na vida. Sim, eu sou casada. Mas Naruto não é nem de longe o marido perfeito. Ele é um completo idiota para falar a verdade. Dês de muito tempo que eu penso em fazer isso com ele, ele nunca conseguiu me dar satisfação na cama e muito menos fora dela. Eu não o amo nem nunca o amei, só estava com ele por pressão dos meus pais. Meus pais que sempre quiseram o melhor pra mim se equivocaram na hora que disseram que o Naruto era esse melhor, mas eu não os culpo. A culpa disso tudo é toda minha.

O rapaz me pegou nos braços e me levou até seu quarto. Eu mal pude reparar na decoração do local, pois ele me jogou na cama e veio pra cima de mim chupando meus seios e tirando minha calcinha. Eu também não fiz por menos. Arranquei-lhe aquela t-shirt preta ficando deslumbrada ao ver seu torso musculoso e definido. Me deu vontade de lamber todos aqueles quadradinhos de seu belo tanquinho, mas o cretino não me deixou realizar tal desejo. Ele meteu a cara por entre minhas pernas e começou a lamber minha vagina, enquanto estimulava meu clitóris com o polegar.

Eu me contorcia toda na cama, gemendo e arfando de excitação. Hora ou outra ele estapeava minha bunda com força, sem tirar a boca da minha intimidade, sugando meu clitóris ruidosamente. Puxei seus cabelos o trazendo para mais perto de mim o sentindo penetrar a língua em minha vagina. Eu rebolei, esfregando minha intimidade encharcada em sua cara, e ele parecia gostar muito disso.

Depois de muito chupar, Sasuke ficou de joelhos na cama. Ele abaixou sua calça até a altura de seus joelhos juntamente com sua cueca, me fazendo ter a visão de seu pênis ereto bem na minha frente. Aquela coisa era enorme, grossa, fiquei até meio assustada com o tamanho daquilo.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim, levando seu membro até meus lábios, enquanto sussurrava coisas que eu não conseguia entender.

Eu estava começando a achar que aquele cara tinha me drogado.

Sem muita escolha, abocanhei aquele membro enorme, o chupando com vontade. O problema é que o negócio era tão grande que mal cabia em minha boca, hora e outra ele escapava e o rapaz aproveitava a deixa para me bater na bochecha com ele.

Minha língua percorria toda extensão de seu membro rígido e pulsante, eu o abocanhava tentando levá-lo até onde conseguia, ficando até com falta de ar às vezes. Enquanto isso ia acariciando meu clitóris, me sentindo cada vez mais excitada.

Após longos minutos sendo chupado por mim, o jovem resolve que era hora que esquentar a brincadeira. Ele se livra do resto de suas roupas e se encaixa por entre minhas pernas novamente, me penetrando com seu pênis enorme e grosso. Na hora, eu soltei um grito estridente de prazer. Nunca na minha vida havia sentido tamanha sensação antes.

Ele segurava em minhas coxas, movimentando o quadril alternando, às vezes me penetrando mais rápido e às vezes mais devagar, se curvando em cima de mim para sugar meus seios.

Eu gemia e arfava, me agarrando aos lençóis da cama com força, sentindo aquele homem me penetrar cada vez mais e mais fundo me fazendo ver estrelas. Ele definitivamente era muito bom no que fazia. Provavelmente, deveria ser um homem de muitas mulheres. Não que eu me importasse com isso, já que era provável que depois desta noite eu nunca mais o veria. O importante, é que naquele momento eu era dele e ele era meu.

Desta vez eu fiquei por cima, cavalgando encima dele feito louca. Ele segurava em meus seios e me olhava nos olhos, sempre com aquele olhar sedutor que só me fazia querê-lo cada vez mais e mais.

Eu comecei a rebolar em cima dele, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Ele gemia, segurando em minha bunda, intensificando ainda mais a penetração. Meu corpo inteiro suava.

Ele me deitou novamente na cama e se encaixou dentro de mim mais uma vez, mas enquanto me penetrava, fui percebendo algo muito estranho acontecer. Seus olhos negros mudaram para um vermelho escarlate e pude notar que seu olhar sobre mim estava diferente. Eu me assustei com aquilo, nunca vira coisa assim antes. Na hora, a sensação de gritar e correr voltara ainda mais forte, mas eu era incapaz de me mover.

Seus olhos vermelhos me hipnotizavam, eu nem sequer piscava enquanto os encarava.

Sasuke segurou minhas pernas com mais força e nenhuma delicadeza, as deixando bem abertas. Ele intensificou as estocadas, me penetrando com tudo.

Minha vagina já deveria estar vermelha e bem inchada por tamanha força que o rapaz colocava ao me penetrar. Apesar disso, eu ainda estava adorando tudo aquilo. Eu já sentia que chegaria logo ao ápice.

Seus olhos vermelhos me fitavam com um brilho monstruoso. Eu podia ver pelos seus lábios entreabertos o par de presas assustadoramente pontudas.

Estremeci.

O rapaz continuou a investir nas estocadas fortes, até que senti seu liquido quente me invadindo. Ele soltou um alto e delicioso gemido, deixando seu corpo desabar por sobre o meu.

Eu sentia sua respiração pesada em meu pescoço, me arrancando calafrios e espasmos.

- Sabia que essa foi a melhor transa que já tive em toda a minha vida? – Sussurrou ele.

- Digo o mesmo. – Respondi.

Ele sorriu.

Eu não sabia exatamente que tipo de criatura poderia ser esse rapaz, humano com certeza ele não era. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo a voz em minha cabeça gritando para que eu corresse, eu não conseguia. Ele era fascinante demais.

- Pena que nossa noite esteja chegando ao fim.

Estranhei seu timbre de voz , mas permaneci quieta. Ele me deu um breve selinho, levando seus finos lábios até meu pescoço nu. Estremeci ao sentir o rapaz dar uma longa lambida no local.

Meu coração disparou como se fosse sair do peito.

Senti a forte pontada em meu pescoço. Os dentes pontiagudos perfurando minha pele alva no local exato onde se encontrava minha jugular. Um prazer fulminante tomou conta de mim, enquanto via aquele estranho rapaz sugando minha vida através do meu sangue.

Um gemido ficou estrangulado em minha garganta.

Eu não acreditava que seres como ele existiam. Isso era impossível. Na minhas perspectiva, nós humanos é que somos os monstros capazes de destruir tudo e todos. Não havia possibilidades de um ser inanimado como este possuir uma existência. Isso era surreal. Mas existindo ou não, cá estou eu, tendo meu sangue drenado por esse rapaz que eu julgava ser humano.

Fui sentindo meu corpo cada vez mais leve. Flashes da noite passavam em minha mente apenas como um borrão escuro e distante, tudo na realidade foi ficando distante. Até o prazer que me consumia naquele momento foi ficando cada vez mais distante e quase imperceptível.

Até que de repente, tudo ficou escuro...

**FIM**

**_Mereço algum comentário?_**


End file.
